Hitchiro Shanoki Hatake
Hitchiro Shanoki Hatake is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Shannon Shanoki, she comes from both clans of Hatake and Shanoki, she posses two rare abilities to copy kekkei genkai and summon jinchuriki. Family Kakashi Hatake (father) Shannon Shanoki (mother) Ashton Shanoki Hatake (brother) Itachi Uchiha ( past lover) Background Hitchiro started her academy days at the age of 4 and graduated at the age of 7 and a half, she graduated early due to the fact that she was at jonnin level, she was put into the upper classes but still was put into a team with children her age. After gradating at the academy she became an ANBU instead of joining a team. She spend 5 years as an ANBU until the students her age graduated from Academy which she joined a team with Katamaru Nara and Irijahson Uchiha. There sensei was Kaname Lokeru and there team was squad 11, instead of doing normal D-ranked missions they did talent missions for the smaller villages. Personality Hitchiro is said to be a very nice and caring person but it can quickly change, when it comes to battle she has been said to be worse then any man you will ever com against. She is very hot-headed and sometimes comes of as scary. Appearance Hitchiro has always had pure white hair that makes her stand out in a crowd and pure white eyes with no pupil. In part 1 she wore a red shirt showing her stomach and blue with a black trim sleeves, she wore a blue and black trimmed skirt over tight black pants, the left being longer then the right, she wore blue ninja shoes and has bandages covering her left leg, wrist and right forearm. She also wears a mask like her fathers. In part 2 she wears a black cloak with a blue half sleeved t-shirt underneath, she wears long black pants with white ninja shoes, on each side of her belt hangs twin bladed fans both black with a blue pattern, on her back is a huge wrapped up scythe known as the undertaker. Her hair is tied up and just touches the ground, when untied it trials a meter behind her, she also wears a mask. team Katamaru Nara: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Katamaru_Nara Irijahson Uchiha:http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Irijahson_Uchiha Kekkei Genkai The Shanoki clan has a kekkei genkai which is different to every user and if the eye is removed from the original user it turns into a normal eye. The Rujiko gives Hitchiro three abilities, one to still be awakened, the first ability is kekkei genkai coping which results in no genjutsu working on her, the second ability is jinchuriki summoning. Trivia *Hitchiro's left eye has a hint of red in it due to her father having sharingun. *Her favourite hobby is annoying her dad by stealing his Icha Icha books *Her most common phrase is " touch me and I will put you 6 feet under" *Hitchiro has an ability to reflect any weapons or punches with her arms and legs without feeling any pain due to traing in taijutsu on a jinchuriki blood tree. * she is apart of the kekkei genkai three. Quotes *"touch me and I will put you 6 feet under" *"I am nothing like my father! I am not a porn reading white head!" *"If your the lord of jinchuriki then I'm the god" "*The worst thing about being strong, is that nobody asks if your okay" Category:DRAFT